My Secret Love
by ChickenKID
Summary: Dia pandai menyimpan rahasia.Di lipatan kerut wajah, di lengkungan senyuman tipis, bahkan di setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rahasianya yang paling besar adalah nama orang yang dia cintai dengan sepenuh hati. Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah yang menyadarkan dirinya bahwa terkadang cinta itu beda tipis dengan dosa. [ Special For 'HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event' ] [HunHan]


**HunHan Couple**

**Author :** chickenKID

**Title :** My Secret Love

**Main Cast :** -Luhan

-Sehun

**Support cast :** Find by your self

**Genre :** Romance (Maybe), Hurt/Comfort (Maybe), incest

**Rate :** M

**Length : **SATU TEMBAKAN

**Warning :** YAOI,, TYPO(S)…OOC..AU... PLOTNYA MAINSTREAM..(BOY X BOY=LOVE)...TOLONG PERHATIKAN PoV.. **terselip kata-kata kasar di sini, dan ada sedikit adegan lemon hanya untuk sekedar bumbu penyedap(?)**

**Desclaimer :** HunHan itu orangtua saya,, jadi eomma dan appa mereka adalah kakek dan nenek saya, HunHan saling memiliki satu sama lain, Ficnya milik saya, sayanya milik ONEw, jadilah kami keluarga bahagia(?) hahaha XD.. EXO milik SMent

**Summary :** "Terkadang cinta itu beda tipis dengan dosa"

**Note : ** setelah sekian lama tak membuat FF karena kesibukan kuliah, akhirnya saya dapat membuat satu FF. Maafkan saya yang baru memposting FF saya untuk mengikuti event HunHan. FF ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal, plotnya dari sebuah manga, lalu selain itu saya dapet dari summary banyak novel dan banyak lagi. Tapi ini FF ASLI karya saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita itu murni kebetulan belaka. Saya tau ini FF plotnya mainstream, dan ada sedikit adegan** lemon** untuk sekedar bumbu penyedap. Saya memang author yang masih amatir. Bagus tak bagus cerita saya nikmati saja ya.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ !**

**IF YOU READ, DON'T BE SILENT READERS !**

**YOSH HAPPY READING~ ^o^/**

* * *

><p><em>Dia pandai menyimpan rahasia.<em>

_Di lipatan kerut wajah, di lengkungan senyuman tipis, bahkan di setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_Rahasianya yang paling besar adalah nama orang yang dia cintai dengan sepenuh hati._

_Namun, betapapun dia berusaha untuk menutupinya, ada saja serpih-serpih pengingat yang berserakan di sekitar dirinya._

_Dia pandai menyimpan rahasia, tetapi mulai kepayahan menghindar ketika rahasia itu datang menghantui. Seperti pertayanyaan teka-teki yang tak kunjung ditemukan jawabannya._

_Kini hanya rahasia saja yang ada di dalam benaknya._

_Menyiksanya, kemudian mendesaknya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan ketakutannya, yaitu mengungkap cinta rahasianya._

_Cinta memang tak harus terucap lewat bibir, namun kadang tertancap di dalam hati._

_Menjadi kata-kata yang tertulis dalam surat yang sering tak pernah tersampaikan, apalagi terbaca._

_Penyesalan selalu menjadi unjung sebuah cerita cinta._

_Apakah pantas ia ungkapkan cinta rahasianya?_

_Apa ia tak akan menyesal?_

_Apa itu keputusan yang benar? Ataukah itu keputusan yang salah?_

_Kita selami semuanya di dalam cerita ini, kisah yang menyadarkan dirinya bahwa terkadang cinta itu beda tipis dengan dosa._

* * *

><p>chickenKID's Present<p>

**My Secret Love**

Luhan PoV

"LUHAAAANNNN"

BUGH

Seseorang yang baru saja meneriakan namaku dengan mulut kotornya itu kupukul dengan keras tepat di wajah menjijikannya itu.

Prok prok prok

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar, aku menoleh ke arah suara tepukan itu.

"Hohoho, bagus sekali Luhannie, kau kejam seperti biasanya" di sana terlihat Park Chanyeol, sahabatku tengah tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi rapinya itu.

"Berisik kau raksasa" ujarku. Aku mengusap sudut bibirku yang ternyata sangat perih karena terluka, darah sudah keluar dari sana. Tak hanya itu wajahku terasa memanas karena perih, terdapat luka di mana-mana. _Namja _yang baru saja kupukul barusan itulah pelaku yang menyebabkan luka di sana-sini. Juga teman-temannya yang kini terkapar bersamanya. Aku membawa tasku yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, lalu kubersihkan dari noda kotor tanah.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikanku, sepertinya ia berada di sana sedari tadi, namun ia sama sekali tak membantuku, ia memang sialan. Ia hanya melihatku dari jendela lorong sekolah, lalu ia menopang dagunya tatkala aku masih membersihkan tasku. Orang-orang yang tadi menghajarku telah lari sekarang, meninggalkanku dengan Chanyeol.

"Luhannie, kau tak akan mengobati lukamu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Kau terluka Luhannie, kau bisa mengobati lukamu di ruang kesehatan sekolah loh" ujarnya. Kenapa ia mengatakan kata 'lagi'? Jawabannya adalah karena aku memang tak pernah mengobati lukaku di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Walaupoun hampir setiap harinya aku terluka, tapi aku tak pernah mengobatinya.

"Tak perlu diobati, ini hanya luka gores saja" jawabku.

"Katakan itu pada adik kecilmu, kau sudah sangat sering merepotkannya lhoo" ujar Chanyeol. Terdengar sekali nada mengejek di sana. Aku langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Wah, wah, wah, tatapanmu menakutkan Luhannie, kau pasti sadar kan, kau itu telah gagal menjadi kakaknya" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Berisik kau" jawabku. Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya terdengar suara tawanya di sana.

'Sialan kau Park Chanyeol' batinku.

'Ini adalah rasa sakit yang tak terucapkan' lanjutku dalam hati.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

Aku hanya membolak-balik majalah otomotif yang sedari tadi tak pernah selesai kubaca. Beberapa kali aku menghela napas. Sejujurnya aku tak menyelesaikan membaca majalah ini karena pikiranku tak fokus untuk membacanya.

"_Katakan_ _itu _pada_ adik kecilmu, kau sudah sangat sering merepotkannya lhoo"_ seketika kata-kata Chanyeol hinggap di otakku.

"Cih" aku berdecih.

"_Kau pasti sadar kan, kau itu telah gagal menjadi kakaknya" _

"Sial" gumamku. Perkataan Chanyeol sungguh membuyarkan bacaanku. Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku. Kusimpan majalah itu untuk menutupi wajahku. Aku lelah memikirkan semuanya. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

Tok tok tok

Terdengar pintu yang diketuk dari luar.

"_Hyung _kau di dalam?" sekarang suara seseorang yang terdengar. Aku tak menjawabnya.

"_Hyung_ aku masuk ya" ujarnya lagi. Kemudian

CEKREK

Suara pintu terdengar dibuka.

"Untuk apa kau kesini Sehunnie?" tanyaku tanpa mengubah posisiku. Aku masih berbaring di atas ranjangku dengan majalah otomotif menutupi wajahku.

"Kudengar dari Kim _Seonsaengnim_ kau berkelahi lagi" ujarnya. Aku berdecih, langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurku. Aku mengambil majalah yang tadi berada di atas wajahku.

"_Aish_, seharusnya dia mengurusi urusannya sendiri. Kenapa dia sangat senang sekali mencampuri urusanku. Menyebalkan!" gerutuku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tengah berjalan ke arahku. Kulihat ia membawa kotak obat ditangannya. Aku menatap datar dirinya.

Tuk

Ia menyimpan kotak obat itu di atas ranjangku.

"Perlihatkan padaku, di mana kau terluka?" ujarnya kemudian mengangkat tanganku dan menyingkap lengan bajuku yang panjang.

"Tak usah repot-repot, nanti juga akan sembuh kok" jawabku.

"_Hyung~_" panggilnya. Aku terdiam menatapnya, dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan memelas seperti biasanya. Tatapan yang selalu saja mengalahkan pendirianku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Tak pernah aku bisa berkama-lama menatap matanya itu. Barang satu detikpun itu sudah cukup bagiku merasakan getaran hangat dalam dada yang selalu saja berhasil membuatku sesak.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengobatimu jika kau tak mengahadap ke arahku _Hyung_?" ujarnya. Aku mendengus sebal, kemudian aku menggeser posisiku menghadap ke arahnya. Kemudian aku menutup mataku.

"Fuhuhuhu" Kudengar suara tawa yang tertahan di depan wajahku. aku membuka mataku melihat Oh Sehun sedang menahan tawanya di sana. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyaku.

"_Aniyo_, kau lucu" ujarnya. Aku hanya terdiam tak menggubris ucapannya.

"Ayo sini, buka mulutmu" ujarnya kemudian ia menyentuh daguku dan membuka mulutku, aku terdiam melihat bagaimana gerak-geriknya yang tengah memeriksa lukaku bak seorang dokter.

"Aaaaa" ujarku bersuara setelah ia membuka mulutku.

"Oh sisi luar mulutmu terluka, tapi bagian dalam mulutmu baik-baik saja" ujarnya. Kemudian ia membuka kotak obat yang tadi ia bawa, membawa plester dari sana dan membukanya.

SREK

Terdengar suara plester yang dibuka.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit, tahan sebentar yaa" ujarnya.

Aku kembali menatap dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang tengah mengobatiku. Adikku Sehun adalah seorang _namja_ yang bisa di andalkan. Ya, Oh Sehun adikku. Memang kami bukan saudara kandung karena dia adalah anak dari seorang Ibu yang menikahi Ayahku. Aku keturunan China, namun karena suatu urusan pekerjaan Ayahku kami pindah ke Korea. Di sanalah Ayahku bertemu dengan Ibunya Sehun. Singkat cerita mereka saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya membuatku dan Sehun menjadi adik-kakak sejak aku masih kecil. Sehun satu tahun lebih muda di dariku. Kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Dia _hobae_ku di sekolah, aku berada di kelas 3 SMA sedangkan dia berada di kelas 2 SMA. Sehun dan aku memang sangat jauh berbeda. Sudah kukatakan tadi bahwa Sehun adalah _namja _yang bisa diandalkan. Nilai akademiknya bagus, dan dia menjadi pemain terbaik di klub basket selama 2 tahun berturut-turut. _Sunbae_ dan _Hobae_nya pun banyak yang mengaguminya.

"_Hyung_ kau harus bersikap lebih dewasa, aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu _Hyung_. Dulu kau tak pernah bersikap seperti ini. _Eomma _dan _Appa_ sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan aku juga tentunya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu katakan saja pada kami, dan kami akan membantumu, kau bisa percaya padaku" ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Yap, selesai" lanjutnya setelah berhasil mengobatiku.

Dia memang _namja_ yang bisa diandalkan. Selain kelebihan tadi yang telah aku sebutkan ia juga memiliki satu kelebihan lagi, yaitu ia selalu baik terhadap _Hyung_ yang tak ada gunanya ini.

Ia membereskan alat yang dipakainya untuk mengobatiku. Kemudian ia menyimpan kembali dengan rapi ke kotak obat.

KLIK

Ia menutup kembali kotak obat yang tadi ia bawa.

"Apa ada lagi yang sakit?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Yasudah, jangan sampai melukai dirimu lagi oke?" lalu

TEP

Tangannya tersimpan di atas kepalaku. Ia mengusap pelan kepalaku.

"Selamat beristirahat" ujarnya. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

"Sialan, padahal dia lebih muda dariku, tapi ia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" gerutuku.

Aku terbaring kembali di ranjangku. Plester di sana-sini. Perban tertempel manis di leherku. Sepertinya hari ini aku memang mendapatkan banyak luka.

Aku menyentuh ujung bibirku yang tadi ditempeli Sehun dengan plester.

'_Wanginya seperti sabun, apa ia baru saja selesai mandi? Sentuhannya juga panas' _batinku. Sentuhan Sehun memang selalu membuatku menjadi orang ternista di dunia ini. Kepalaku berputar, tubuhku memanas seketika. Tangan nista nan nakal milikku turun ke bawah, semakin turun hingga mencapai titik kelemahan paling vital dari organ tubuhku. Aku menyentuhnya.

"Enghh" dan kemudian erangan lolos dari bibirku. Setelah menyentuhnya aku memasukkan tangan bejatku itu ke dalam celanaku.

"Sehunnieeh" kini desahan dengan menyebut nama adikku yang lolos dari bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Terbayang wajah Sehun yang tengah berpeluh dengan kostum basketnya, ia tersenyum ke arahku. Kemudian tangannya yang lembut itu menyentuhku, sentuhan tangannya yang membuatku lupa daratan.

"Se-Sehunnieeeh" aku terus meracaukan namanya. Dia biasa memarahiku dengan suara yang lembut. Membuatku seperti di bawa ke langit ke tujuh. Dan melupakan fakta bahwa aku hanyalah orang paling berdosa di dunia ini, yang menyentuh dirinya sendiri dengan membayangkan wajah adik laki-lakinya. Sungguh bejat apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang ini.

"Sehunhh" tapi itu tak membuatku menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang aku lakukan. Tubuhku malah semakin bergetar tatkala hasrat semakin memuncak.

"Enggh, aahh" desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulutku. Hingga akhirnya cairan kenikmatan berlomba-lomba keluar dari alat vitalku. Napasku terengah-engah, aku mengeluarkan tanganku yang kini sudah basah dengan cairanku. Kini tanganku yang bergetar, aku memejamkan mataku dan kemudian air mata lolos dari pelupuk mataku. Aku terisak.

'_Berapa lama lagi aku harus menyimpan rasa sakit ini di dalam hatiku_?'batinku. Aku belum pernah melihat orang yang lebih baik darinya. Dia begitu dekat, saat ia menyentuhku dengan lembut rasa 'lapar' yang selalu aku rasakan itu, karena ada sesuatu yang tak dapat aku katakan.

"Sehunnie" gumamku. Aku menutup mataku yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Aku memang telah gagal menjadi kakaknya. Setidaknya bisakah kau maafkan dosaku yang ini Tuhan?

.

.

_Hun for Han_

.

.

Sehun PoV

Dug, dug, dug.

Suara bola menggema di lapangan. Aku sedang men_dribble_ bola siap untuk memasuki daerah lawan. Ku _passing_ bola itu pada Minho yang berada tepat di bawah ring. Lalu setelah melakukan _cutting_ ke dalam akupun berlari meminta bola kembali. Minho mengerti, lalu dengan sedikit gerakan tipuan, ia berhasil mengelabui lawan dengan pura-pura akan memasukan bolanya, padahal bolanya di _passing_ kepadaku yang tepat berada di luar garis _three point_. Setelah mendapatkan bola, aku memfokuskan pandangan pada ring, lalu aku melakukan _three point shoot_.

CROT

Bola berhasil masuk kedalam ring. Minho tersenyum padaku dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dihadapanku untuk melakukan _high five_. Itu memang yang biasa kami lakukan jika sedang dalam pertandingan.

Ini memang bukan sedang pertandingan sungguhan. Ini hanya pertandingan basket biasa setelah tadi berlatih dari gerakan _lay up_, _under basket¸ _hingga _shooting._

"Kerja bagus _Sunbae_, ini handuknya" ujar Kiran, _manager club_ basket sekolahku.

"_Gomawo_" ujarku. Aku terduduk merentangkan kakiku seraya mengusap peluhku yang mulai bercucuran.

"Ah iyaa _Sunbae_, aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku. Apa _Sunbae_ dan Luhan _Sunbae_ itu beradik kakak?" tanya Kiran seraya ikut terduduk di sampingku.

"Iya, dia memang _Hyung_ku"

"Oh ya? Padahal kalian sama sekali tidak mirip lho. Luhan _Sunbae_ terlihat menakutkan. Aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat wajahnya tak luput dari bekas luka. Dia setiap hari selalu berkelahi, padahal jika tidak ada luka-luka itu Luhan _Sunbae_ pasti terlihat tampan" ujarnya.

"Kami berbeda Ibu" jawabku. Ekspresi Kiran mulai berubah.

"Ah _mianhae, _aku tak bermaksud-"

"Tenang saja, tak apa-apa kok" ucapanku memotong ucapan Kiran.

"_Eomma_ku menikah lagi, aku rasa memang tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya. _Hyung_ku itu sebenarnya orang yang baik, sejak aku masih kecil ia selalu mendahulukan diriku daripada dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan. Dia selalu berpura-pura tidak tertarik dan menutup dirinya sehingga ia tak menyebabkan masalah untukku. Aku adalah orang pertama yang menyadari ketidakmampuan _Hyung_ku" aku bercerita panjang lebar.

"Wah, itu terlalu baik untuk dikatakan _Sunbae_"

"_Jinjjayo_?"

"Ne"

"Tapi begitulah kenyataannya, Bagiku _Hyung_ku adalah _Hyung_ terbaik yang ada di dunia ini" ucapku. Lalu aku bangkit dari tempatku.

"_Gomawo_ untuk handuknya" ujarku. Kemudian aku melangkah pergi keluar gedung olahraga. Sinar matahari yang pertama menyambutku. Siang ini sangat terik sekali. Aku melihat siluet Luhan _Hyung_ di atap sekolah. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, lalu aku melihat siluet seseorang mendekati dirinya.

'Tunggu, siapa itu?' batinku. Dan apa yang kulihat selanjutnya sungguh sangat mengejutkanku.

Pluk

Handuk yang sedari tadi kupakai untuk mngusap keringatku terjatuh begitu saja.

"Luhan _Hyung_" gumamku.

.

.

_Hun for Han_

.

.

Luhan PoV

"Mataharinya silau sekali" gerutuku. Aku sedang terdiam di atas atap sekolah. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahku.

Ah aku jadi mengingat _moment_ masa kecilku. Aku dan Sehun selalu bermain di taman saat terik matahari dan angin sepoi-sepoi seperti ini. Ayah dan Ibu kami mencintai kami dan membesarkan kami dengan berpikir bahwa kami berdua adalah saudara.

"Cih" aku berdecih saat sadar betapa hinanya aku ini. Mereka pasti tak akan memaafkan aku saat tahu kenyataan bagaimana jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanyalah sampah, aku sadar dengan diriku yang tak normal ini.

"Hei Luhannie, kelihatannya kau sudah mengobati lukamu" tiba-tiba suara bass mengintrupsi lamunanku.

"_Aish_, kau lagi Park Chanyeol? Sebagai seorang teman kau ini orang yang konyol, kau tahu kau selalu saja mengganggu hidupku" ujarku malas.

"Ohohoho, seharusnya kau bersyukur setidaknya kau memiliki aku sebagai temanmu" Chanyeol menghampiriku.

"_Aigoo_, apa adik kecilmu yang mengobati lukamu ini?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat tanganku yang terbelit perban di lengannya. Aku tak menjawabnya.

"Ah aku tahu, jadi ini yang membuatmu terlihat senang hari ini?" ujarnya. Aku langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku.

Bugh

Lalu aku memukul wajah yang kelewat ceria itu.

"Kau itu menjijikan Park Chanyeol" ujarku, Chanyeol langsung mengusap-usap pipinya yang mulai memerah karena mendapat bogem dariku.

"Aku? Apa kau tak salah bicara ya? Kurasa kaulah yang menjijikan Luhannie~. Kau seharusnya sadar bahwa kau itu hanya memanfaatkan kebaikannya untuk perasaan biadabmu itu"

DEG

Kata-kata Chanyeol barusan begitu menusuk langsung ke dasar hatiku. Perkataannya memang benar, beberapa kali aku mencoba menepisnya pun aku tak bisa karena kenyataannya memang seperti itulah diriku. Sehun memang sangat baik, kebaikannya itu membuat perasaanku semakin lama semakin berkembang hingga diriku melakukan segala cara untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dan itu membuatku menjadi tak waras, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku memang mempunyai perasaan biadab ini. Ini memang rahasia terbesarku. Lalu aku bisa berbuat apa lagi? Berapa kalipun aku mencoba tapi aku selalu gagal untuk membunuh perasaan sialan ini.

"Wah, wah, wah, wajahmu berubah seketika. Ada apa? Mana wajah senangmu yang tadi?" ujar Chanyeol. Ia mendekatiku, menarik kepalaku mendekat padanya, hingga wajahku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak satu senti saja. Siapapun yang melihat kami pasti salah mengira bahwa sekarang ini kami tengah berciuman.

Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"_Aigoo_, sudah begini pun kau masih tak merubah wajahmu itu eoh? Apa aku harus benar-benar menciummu?" tanyanya. Aku memutar bola mataku malas, lalu ku injak kakinya sekeras mungkin.

"Yak, _Appoyo_" gerutunya seraya langsung berjongkok mengusap-usap kakinya.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, kulaporkan pada Baekhyun apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku Park Chanyeol"

"_Aigoo_, aku hanya bercanda, hanya bercanda. Lagipula walaupun kau mengatakannya pada Baekhyun ia tak akan percaya padamu. Karena yang Baekhyun percaya adalah aku sama sekali tak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu dan yang kucintai itu hanya dirinya seorang. Maka dari itu Baekhyun mengijinkanku untuk berteman dekat denganmu"

"Berisik kau! Aku tak peduli, yang jelas jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

"Apa kau tersinggung dengan perkataanku? Ah Luhannie, kau jangan ambil hati, aku hanya bercanda Luhannie. Lagipula aku, kau dan Baekhyun adalah jenis manusia yang sama. Maka dari itu aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian di tengah kegelisahan yang kau alami. Walaupun sebenarnya kasusmu lebih berat dibandingkan dengan kasusku dan Baekhyun. Karena yah kau tahu kan, Sehun itu adikmu Luhan. Adikmu!"

"Tanpa kau bicara pun aku sudah sangat tahu hal itu Park Chanyeol. Jadi untuk sementara waktu kau jangan menggangguku! Kumohon!" ucapanku kali ini terdengar lirih dicampur marah. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Semua perkataan Chanyeol selalu benar. Dan itu benar-benar menyayat hatiku. Park Chanyeol memang sialan.

Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di sana. Samar-samar Chanyeol berteriak.

"Apapun Luhannie, apapun yang ada di dalam pikiranmu tolong mengerti satu hal bahwa aku dan Baekhyun selalu ada jika kau butuh sandaran. Ingat itu!" aku hanya tersenyum seraya menutup pintu atap sekolah itu. Setidaknya perkataan Chanyeol yang barusan sedikit membuatku tenang, dan mengerti akan satu hal bahwa aku tidak sendirian.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

Sehun PoV

Aku terdiam di ujung tangga paling atas ketika melihat Park Chanyeol, teman dekat _Hyung_ku itu tengah menuju ke arahku. Ia bersiul-siul sendirian dan tengah asyik dengan ponselnya. Teman dekat ya? Mungkin bisa kusebut sebagai pacar _Hyung_ku, sebab tadi tak sengaja kulihat di atap sekolah ia tengah berciuman dengan _Hyung_ku.

DEG

Kuremas celana seragam sekolahku. Dan kuperhatikan langkah Park Chanyeol, hingga ia ada di hadapanku. Ia baru tersadar diriku tengah menghalangi jalannya, barulah ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Hohoho, ternyata si adik kecil, kerja bagus dengan klub kerenmu itu. Kau memang selalu terlihat keren adik kecil" ujarnya seraya tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi rapinya. Terkadang aku heran dengan _namja_ satu ini. Apa dia tidak kelelahan selalu memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya itu?

"Kau ini pacar _Hyung_ku? Kalau kau pacarnya tolong beritahu dia untuk tidak berbuat onar lagi! _Hyung_ku itu selalu bersikap seperti itu, namun sebenarnya dia itu lemah." ujarku.

Ia menatapku sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba tawa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hahaha, apa? Kau pikir aku ini pacar Luhannie? Hahaha, kau pasti bercanda adik kecil" ujarnya dengan tawa masih terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Apa aku salah?" tanyaku.

"Tak usah berpikiran aneh begitu, Luhannie tak akan pernah mendengarkan apapun yang kukatakan, karena itulah cara untuk mengatasi frustasinya."

"Frustasi? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau ini memang adik kecil ya, padahal kau sangat dekat dengan _hyung_mu tapi kau masih belum tahu?" Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Apa maksudnya?' batinku.

.

.

_Hun for Han_

.

.

Luhan PoV

Bruk

Aku baru saja menabrak seseorang, tanpa meminta maaf aku pergi begitu saja. Pikiranku masih berkeliaran entah kemana.

"HEI, KAU MENABRAKKU, APA KAU TAK MAU MINTA MAAF?" seseorang itu menarik kerah baju seragamku setelah berteriak barusan, menarikku untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

"Berisik! Tak usah berteriak seperti itu. Dasar kau sampah!"

BUGH

Satu pukulan telak mengenai perutku.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu, aku tak sudi disebut sampah oleh sampah sepertimu!" ujarnya. Ia menarikku lagi kemudian

BUGH

Kembali ia layangkan bogem padaku, kali ini wajahku sasarannya. Aku tertawa dalam hati, baru saja tadi malam Sehun mengobati lukaku, tapi mungkin bibirku akan sobek lagi hari ini.

"_Kau seharusnya sadar bahwa kau itu hanya memanfaatkan kebaikannya untuk perasaan biadabmu itu"_

'Hei, apa salahnya dengan itu?'

"Ayo kau harus minta maaf bocah sialan!"

BUGH

'Ini adalah untukku sebagai orang yang tak memiliki hak untuk meminta apapun darinya. Satu-satunya kepuasan yang aku punya hanyalah ini.'

"Aku tak selemah itu bajingan!" ujarku.

BUGH

Aku membalas pukulannya, bertubi-tubi hingga aku tak dapat merasakan luka-lukaku lagi.

'Ya, ini hanya satu-satunya kepuasanku. Lalu aku bisa berbuat apa?'

.

.

_Hun for Han_

.

.

BRAK

Aku terdiam tatkala pintu kamarku dibuka dengan begitu kasarnya. Aku bergeming di atas tempat tidur. Hanya menyangga daguku melihat ke arah jendela.

"_Hyung_, berapa kali aku bilang kan, kau harus berhenti berkelahi lagi" ujar Sehun adikku.

Aku hanya terdiam tak menjawab ucapannya.

Drap drap drap

Suara langkah yang terdengar cepat, Sehun langsung menghampiriku lalu menarik kerah baju sekolahku.

"Jangan mencuekkanku! Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatmu kesal?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal ini? Katakan padaku!" lanjutnya.

"Lepaskan! Aku tak akan pernah memberitahukanmu!" jawabku.

"Kau menyebalkan" ujarnya. Lalu ia meraih leherku. Dan tindakan Sehun selanjutnya membuatku mengaduh. Ia mencakar leherku.

"Ugh" aku mengaduh. Seketika ia menghentikan perbuatannya itu. Masih terasa perih membekas di leherku. Ia menatapku, kemudian ia memegang bahuku erat.

"Kenapa kau tak mau memberitahukannya padaku? Aku ingin mengerti dirimu _Hyung_" ujarnya lirih. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya.

"APA AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PENTING BAGIMU _HYUNG_?" aku terkaget saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun meninggikan nada suaranya.

Rasanya sakit sekali, hatiku akan hancur detik ini juga.

Tes

Tiba-tiba saja air mataku keluar begitu saja.

"Aku tak akan pernah memberitahukanmu. Kau orang yang penting bagiku, karena itulah aku tak akan pernah memberitahumu"ujarku dan Sehun menatapku.

"_Hyung_mu ini tak akan pernah memberitahumu Sehunnie, karena kau adalah orang yang paling penting" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Sehun berangsur mundur dari ranjangku.

"Jangan pernah masuk ke kamar ini lagi!" ujarku. Air mataku tak berhenti, aku masih menangis tanpa terisak. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali.

Kemudian terdengar pintu kamarku tertutup. Aku sedikit lega, semoga saja Sehun menyerah. Tapi ternyata tidak, Sehun, adikku itu mengangkat wajahku, kemudian ia menjilat luka yang berada di sudut bibirku. Aku membulatkan mataku.

"_Mianhae_, rasanya pasti sakit sekali" ujarnya. Ia menatapku.

"_Hyung_, selama ini kau selalu menahannya kan? Sebelum dirimu, aku selalu-" ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia malah menciumku dengan lembut. Lembut sekali, membuatku terhanyut dalam kelembutannya. Air mataku kembali keluar, aku menutup mataku, lalu meraih kepalanya agar semakin merapat kepadaku. Akhirnya ia membaringkanku, dengan terus mencumbui bibirku.

"Shhh" aku sedikit meringis.

"Ah, _mianhae_, aku lupa kau sedang terluka. Pasti perih sekali kan, _mi-"_ aku tak membiarkan dirinya berkata-kata lagi, ku bungkam bibirnya, dan kami melanjutkan ciuman kami.

Dia seharusnya tak tahu, adik kecilku yang baik hati, adik kecilku yang selalu menganggap bahwa aku adalah _hyung_nya.

"Aah" desahan lolos dari bibirku. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolahku. Lalu meneruskan ciumannya yang kini turun dari bibir ke dagu, lalu semakin menurun hingga lidahnya menyapu leherku yang terdapat bekas perban di sana.

"Emh, Se-sehunnieh" tak pernah aku menyangka barang sekalipun dapat disentuh secara nyata seperti ini oleh Sehun. Dia seharusnya tak tahu jika aku menyukainya. Dia seharusnya tak mengetahui rahasia terbesarku. Dia seharusnya tak tahu bahwa dirinya adalah cinta rahasiaku.

Ia membuka seluruh kemeja seragam sekolahku.

"Separah inikah lukamu? Kau tak pernah memberitahuku _Hyung,_ seharusnya kau berbagi rasa sakitnya denganku" ujarnya, lalu kemudian ia mengecup dengan lembut, mengecup setiap inci dari tubuhku yang kini tengah terekspos di depan matanya. Aku memejamkan erat mataku. Sensasi nikmat terasa tatkala Sehun terus saja mencumbuku.

Ia mulai melucuti celana seragam sekolahku, beserta dengan apa yang terdapat di dalamnya. Kemudian ia kembali menciumi setiap inci kulitku.

"Kau terluka sebanyak ini? Seharusnya dari awal aku memeriksa apa yang tersembunyi di dalam sini" dengan begitu ia mengecup titik paling sensitif dari organ tubuhku. Hal yang hanya bisa dibayangkan sebelumnya kini tengah terjadi padaku. Sehun dengan tanpa jijik mengulum kepunyaanku.

"Aaah" membuatku kembali mengeluarkan desahan yang sebenarnya memalukan namun dengan alami keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku memegang kepala Sehun, setiap sesuatu yang membuat diriku bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara itu aku menjambak rambutnya. Perasaan nikmat yang kini tengah kurasakan, semuanya karena ulah adikku.

Chanyeol benar, aku memang seorang kakak yang gagal. Bagaimana bisa aku menyeret Sehun ke dalam jurang kegelapan? Bagaimana bisa aku menyeretnya bersamaku? Seharusnya dari awal aku tak mengajaknya. Bagaimana-

"Sehunnieeh" bagaimana bisa aku keenakkan dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Sehun padaku?

Hingga akhirnya Sehun menyatukan dirinya di dalam diriku. Aku menjerit dengan keras, hingga air mataku keluar lagi dan peluh bercucuran. Sehun bergerak dalam diriku, kami bersatu padu di dalam kamarku yang menjadi saksi bisu akan pergumulan yang nikmat tiada tara ini. Alunan mengerikan yang berupa desahan keluar terus menerus dari mulut nistaku. Sehun sebagai nama yang selalu kusebut dalam desahanku. Hingga akhirnya kami mencapai titik paling nikmat, hingga semuanya menjadi basah, basah dan panas. Dengan diriku yang menyebutkan nama Sehun dan Sehun yang menyebutkan namaku. Napas kami berdua sama-sama terengah.

Sehun menatapku. Ia mengusap lembut keningku yang sudah berpeluh.

"Sekarang sudah tak apa, mulai saat ini aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu _Hyung_" kemudian ia memelukku. Memelukku sangat erat.

Aku ingin kau berjalan dalam jalan yang terang. Aku mendorongmu masuk ke dalam kegelapan. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. Tuhan, maafkan aku. Hukum saja aku, aku sangat sadar bahwa terkadang cinta itu beda tipis dengan dosa. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat hati ini memilih Sehun untuk bersemayam di dalamnya. Aku mencintai Sehun Tuhan, hukum saja aku. Buat saja luka ini menjadi luka permanen. Hukum saja aku, dengan begitu aku dapat terus mencintainya. Mencintai adikku, Oh Sehun.

Luhan PoV END

.

.

_Hun For Han_

.

.

**Epiloge**

Author PoV

Dug

Gagal.

Dug.

Gagal lagi.

Dug.

Gagal lagi.

"_Aigoo_, ada apa denganmu Oh Sehun, 3 kali lemparan bolamu tak ada yang masuk. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Minho selaku rekan satu tim Oh Sehun.

"Iya, punggungku lecet" ujar Sehun seraya mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Kau memelihara kucing ya?" tanya Kiran.

"Iya, aku terlalu bersemangat bermain dengannya malam tadi, karena itulah cakarannya memang sangat menakjubkan"

"Kucing itu memang sangat merepotkan ya, kau harus berhati-hati padanya" lanjut Kiran.

"Tapi jika kau takut terluka kau tak akan pernah mengerti mereka, perasaan bahagia ketika kau memahami satu sama lain. Kau tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa mencintai rasa sakitnya. Jika kau mengerti rasa sakitnya, kau dapat merasakan kebahagiannya" dan dengan itu Kiran mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

_Hun for Han_

.

.

"Hei Luhan-_sshi_" Kim _Seonsaengnim_ memanggil Luhan.

"_Ye,_ ada apa _Saem?_" tanya Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu? Kau ini selalu saja buat onar" Luhan terkejut. Memang Luhan hampir di setiap bagian lehernya di penuhi plester dan perban.

"Bukan _Saem_, ini bukan luka karena berkelahi, luka ini berasal dari sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan" ujar Luhan. Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kim _Seonsaengnim_ yang kini hanya menatap Luhan dengan wajah heran.

Luhan tersenyum seraya mengusap plester di lehernya itu.

'Ini adalah rasa sakit yang tak pernah terucapkan. Luka yang disebabkan oleh cinta rahasiaku Oh Sehun' batin Luhan.

"_Maafkan aku Hyung, aku meninggalkan tanda di tubuhmu lagi"_

"_Hei, kenapa kau menangis Hyung? Jika ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan beritahu aku"_

"_Kau tak boleh menyalahkan dirimu lagi, aku yang mengambil jalan ini. Ini bukan salahmu"_

"_Mulai sekarang kau dapat mengungkapkan apapun padaku Hyung"_

Senyum Luhan semakin melebar tatkala ia mengingat setiap kata yang terucap dari Sehun dengan nada suara yang lembut. Ia terus menyentuh plester-plester yang terpampang di lehernya.

'Ini adalah rasa sakit yang tak akan pernah terobati. Rasa sakit dari cinta yang penuh dosa namun terasa indah pada saat yang bersamaan. Saranghae Oh Sehun' batin Luhan.

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Err, maafkan jika kurang memuaskan.**

**Saya juga tak terlalu mengerti apa yang saya tulis di sini, maafkan *bow**

**Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca.**

**Review boleh? Hhhee**

**makasih sebelumnya #Yehet**

***TebarSenyumnyaONEw**


End file.
